R6 Fics
by DokkiBae
Summary: Eh
1. chapter 1

**This is my first NSFW Fic and I am trying my best so please ignore how trash of a story this is.**

Chapter 1: Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam.

Just taking a usual stroll around Rainbow HQ. Six wants time to think about the White Mask Incident at the University before sending us on another Op. Its basically a free time until further notice. I walk around the East Wing and into the Female Dormitory Section. Shifting past multiple doors labeled _IQ_ , _Ash_ , _Hibana_ and so on. One door catches my eye labeled _Dokkaebi_ and I decide to go have a chat with Grace. I open the door to see a bed infront of me with Dokkaebi on it, her right hand is down her slick black yoga pants and the illuminating screen of her tablet in the other. Her moan's fill the room as she continues send herself deeper into pleasure. Many thoughts go through my head at this scene, one of which is _Did I just walk in on Grace jacking off?_ After thinking that I notice a bulge growing in my pants and shortly after Dokkaebi's moans got louder and she achieved a climax. Dokkaebi's right wet hand is out of her pants and now dangling off the side of her bed. I must say that orgasm she had did not help any better with the rising problem in my pants. After a few heavy breaths and a small rest Dokkaebi gets up and sees me lost in thought.

"Seseng-e!" (Oh my God) She says as she is shocked to see me, then she realises what she just did.

Dokkaebi's face gets extremely red and I glance over to her tablet which has some porn loaded up on it.

I stammer and force out "G-Grace, its all just a misunderstanding!

I sw-" She cuts me off and asks how much did I see. Dokkaebi notices the raging bulge in my pants, then a small devilish smile appears on her face.

"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding." She says "I'll let this go if you do me a favor". I gulp as Dokkaebi walks towards me and gets on her knees and looks up at me. "Grace! What do you mean? What are you doing?" I stammer out. She puts her pointer finger over the bulge and then her hand, teasing me without my pants off. I let out a small groan of pleasure in response.

Dokkaebi then pushes me on the bed. "Do not get up." She says. I obey. I feel an extra weight on the bed as I look and greeted with Dokkaebi's beautiful brown eyes. She leans back and puts her foot on the bulge and gives me a tiny footjob before getting up and taking my pants off along with my underwear. She puts her finger on my hard dick as she gets a feel for a small burst of pre-cum. She puts her mouth over my dick and I feel Dokkaebi's warm spit land onto my dick. Suddenly, a very familiar Korean hand wraps around my dick, then the hand begins move up and down. The handjob goes on for awhile and I begin to close my eyes until a warm feeling surrounds my entire dick.

When I open my eyes I see Dokkaebi's beautiful brown eyes piercing mine as her mouth bobs up and down my dick. I let out quite the groan as she uses her tongue pleasure every bit of my shaft and head. After awhile I get near my end and "Oh, no you don't!" she says as she realizes and pulls away. She waits for my arousal to swell down and I say "Grace, please stop teasing". She obeys and lies down on her back. I use this to my advantage and take dominance as I move up to her and put my finger on her crotch area on her yoga pants, Dokkaebi quivers at the sensation. "Damp" I say as I move my finger around her area. Suddenly, I do the unexpected. I rip apart Dokkaebi's yoga pants a bit to be met with black, white outlined panties, this gets a gasp out of Dokkaebi. I move Dokkaebi's panties aside to be friends with her wet pussy. I put my finger on Dokkaebi's clit and this makes her moan. I begin rubbing her beautiful pink pussy to make her moan louder. "Somebody is a bit sensitive, aren't they?" I tease and she blushes at the comment. I continue rubbing, getting dick-hardening reactions from her until I stick my finger in. This makes Dokkaebi moan louder than the rest. After a couple minutes of fingering, I pull out and Dokkaebi takes me by complete suprise and pushes me on my back. Dokkaebi puts her cunt above my dick and she goes down, mounting me. "ilelon jenjang! geugeo jinjja keuda!" (Holy Fuck! Its so big!) Dokkaebi moans out as she gets used to my size. Once she gets comfortable, the Korean begins to move up and down gaining pleasure. After awhile, Dokkaebi's hips get tired and she un-mounts me to rest. This, I take advantage of and I push her down on all fours, then I push inside of my favorite Korean. Once I do she gasps and moans. I move back and forth, this causes Dokkaebi to moan louder than before. "Yes!" "Yes!" "Oooh, fuck yes!" Dokkaebi moans as I go harder. After about 10 minutes of pure bliss, Dokkaebi begins screaming in pleasure. "Oooh, God yes, I am your little bitch!", "Fuck me hard!". Dokkaebi and I continue driving ourselves deeper until something catches her off guard "Grace! I am gonna cum!" I moan out and Dokkaebi says "Holy God! I am too! Lets cum together!" She moans out and Dokkaebi orgasms and I pull out releasing a white, warm liquid all over Dokkaebi's face, breasts, and hips. "Oh my." Dokkaebi says before she blacks out. I look down at the unconscious Dokkaebi "Damn Grace" I say. I redress and I go to the door and open it to be met with a girl with beautiful red hair and she says "Could you guys be any louder?" She says.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Eliza "Ash" Cohen**

After stepping out of Dokkaebi's room, I am met with a girl with beautiful crimson red hair. "Could you guys be any louder?" The girl says. I begin to feel embarrassed that she heard what Grace and I did.

"Eliza, were we really that loud?" I ask and she says "Mhm, Monika, Emmanuelle and I were having a little pow wow and we suddenly hear Grace screaming her lungs out in pleasure." She pauses and then continues "Now, if you excuse me, I have friends to get back to." Ash then turns and walks off. I begin to look down at Ash's hips and think _Damn, thats some good ass, not top tier like a few others but, its a pretty good one._ _Damn, I want to fuck that ass._ Ash returns to her friends. After awhile I decide to head to the cafe, low and behold I see a familiar looking ponytailed redhead. I go ahead and have a look at her to see Ash in black spandex leggings, a black t-shirt and her usual FBI hat. "Damn." I mutter to myself "Those clothes really give out her nice figure." and she happens to hear me and punches me. "You like my figure so much?" She raises her voice a little "Well, you can take this virgin soil tonight!" She raises her voice even more, she seems to sound a bit intrigued. Thank God nobody was around, or that could've been worse.

Ash walks off and my mouth hanging open. Partially, because she took that so seriously and the other reason because I get to fuck Eliza! I am also assuming that little scene means I get an invite to her dorm! Around 9 PM I show up to Ash's door and I knock and she opens it. "Finally, your here!" She says, with a bit of an excited tone. I look at her body and it seems she is wearing the same stuff from earlier. "Looking already?" She says "Well, not a peek or preview for you!" She declares and Ash walks over to her bed and bends over, giving me a hard one. "Somebody's eager, aren't they?" She says. _Damn, Eliza is acting different but, it sure is a turn on! And to think I will be her first time!_ "Eliza? May I?" I say as I stick my hand out. She nods her head as I make first contact. I give her ass a light squeeze and then Ash moans lightly. I then put both of my hands on her spandex and I rip them in the crotch area. After freeing Ash's crotch I am met with her soaking wet pussy and I look up at her and say "Somebody's been waiting awhile, no panties to boot. Damn Eliza, your one kinky bitch". Ash blushes at the comment and then she moans out in pleasure as I stick my tongue in her wet folds. I begin to move my tongue around causing her to go crazy. She eventually moves and flips me over and pins me down and sits on my erection. Ash lifts her shirt over her head and her breasts bounce a bit as she does so. Ash puts her tits in my face and then gets up. _If she tried to tease me, then she is terrible at it._ I think. Ash then moves down to my pants and unbuttons them, pulls down my underwear and eyes my erect cock. I see her mouth 'Holy Fuck' as her eyes stare up and down my length. Ash, with the little experience she has tries to prove herself and licks and then she does something completely unexpected. Ash engulfs her mouth over my cock, deepthroating it. "Hot damn Eliza! I do not regret saying you are one kinky bitch, but damn!" Ash gags a bit and shes moves up and

down my cock, envolping with her warm, wet and soft mouth. Ash takes her mouth off a few minutes later to take a breather. This is the moment I strike as I take her and flip her on all fours. The redhead's blue eyes looks at me with desire as I push in her tight pussy. "So...tight nng...~" I mutter as I try to push through. Ash is moaning loud until I push in. Thats the part where Ash screams with pleasure. With her virginity taken, I move back and forth and I hear her say "Faster..." and I comply, a bit suprised with how fast she adjusted, despite her virginity just being taken. As I pick up the pace I hear Ash scream "YES! MORE! FUCK!" I go harder "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" After about 20 minutes of sexy time I pull out and I cum all over her back. Ash then orgasms. She moans all over the place until she faints. I dress and walk to the door and take on good look at Ash. Cum on her back, drooling, wet as fuck pussy, and fainted. _I think I did good here. To be honest, that orgasm Eliza had will probably be the biggest and most pleasurable she'll have._ On the end of that thought, I leave.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	3. 3

Chapter 3. Taina "Caveira" Pereira

After exiting Ash's room, I am met with sunglasses. I back up a bit and I figure out who I am looking at. I study the figure of a Grey Beret wearing, big breasted Zofia. I am shocked to see her and then I salute. "Squad Commander!". Let me fill you in, a few weeks backs we were given an operation in which Six appointed Zofia as Squad Commander over our well, squad. "I got a task for you." She says bluntly. "Hm?" I respond, curious. "I ordered an inspection of everybody's rooms and Taina is the only one who has yet to be respond.", "And your asking me to what?" I ask curiously. "To go into her room and inspect it and take anything suspicious." She says, "Got it" I respond. "Squad Commander?" I ask. "Hm?" She says. "Did you hear anything, I don't know, from Eliza's room in the past 2 hours?". "Yeah, I don't mind what you people do, but keep the fuck down, I could hear that from my office", "Also, when we speak next time, my eyes are up here."

I crouch down and begin to crawl through a vent. I got a tip from Zofia that Caveira uses this vent to go to and fro. I push through the tight corridor to be met up with a side vent. I am met with heaven. On the other side is the Girl's lockeroom and every girl in there is naked. I see Ash grab IQ's ass and Dokkaebi peak on other girls. I see Caveira, no facepaint on. Admittedly, she looks sexier without it. I want to stay and enjoy this Heaven, but I have a mission to do. I move forward, and I swear as I left I heard a certain Spaniard say "Your mine now. New girl". I toss that thought aside and progress. Finally reaching Caveira's room, I get up and take in mu surroundings. I see multiple knife cases, a gun case and black and white face paint. Zofia wants me to bring in anything suspicious, hell, why don't bring her whole damn room? Then, I see it. A file labeled **CLASSIFICADO** , I go to grab it then I hear "Hola, amigo".

I slowly turn around to met with a facepaintless Caveira with a towel wrapped around her body, only exposing her nice beautiful legs and her cleavage. I practically drool at her sexy body. I don't know why, but I have always found Caveira unbelievably sexy. "What are you looking at?!" She demands and I try to be snappy with the answer and I say "Room inspection!" nervously. "Alright, first who gave you permission to look at my body? Secondly, your entering my room, without my permission, so you're mine!" And then everything goes dark.

I wake up naked, my hands and feet hurt. I see they are tied down, pretty tightly too. A dark skinned Brazilian walks in, wearing only a towel. "Taina." I say, "Already having fun?" "Can't help myself, i've got a thing for people who need _attention_ ". On that note, I give a look up and down Caveira's beautiful body, most of it covered by a towel. She still hasnt put on her facepaint, but has put her brunette hair into a braid. "Already looking? Well you better, because its gonna be one hell of a night." With that, Caveira eyes my flaccid cock, and puts her face near it, puts her hand on it, and just as I think she is gonna suck it she says "Well aren't you a big boy? Do you need some _motivation_?" Then, my cock gets erect and Caveira's smile widens. She then spits on my cock, gets up, drops her towel revealing every curve of her beautiful Brazilian body. Then, the brunette puts her feet on it. "I am gonna make you beg for release." She says seductively. Her feet begin to move up and down, picking up speed with each round. "Do not cum" She demands. After awhile, I want to cum and I begin begging Caveira to let me. "Taina...Please..." I moan. Her seductive smile seems more apparent as I writhe for release. She gets up and stands up on the bed, continuing the footjob. "Do you like my body?" She curiously says. I continue to moan from the stimulation. "Speak!" She demands. "Y-Yes, I love your body... Miss Taina..." I say shakingly. "Miss Taina? I like the sound of that. I think you deserve a reward." Caveira gets on her knees, wraps her hand around my dick and begins to jerk it. "Cum." She demands and as she finishes that word I shoot a hot, thick load to Caveira. "Oooh~You had alot stored, didn't you?" She seductively says. Caveira then frowns, then I realize why. My dick went flaccid, well that was the case until she bent over exposing her fat ass. With that, I hear some golden words spew from her mouth: "You can play with it, but no touching my pussy". My hands are untied and feeling a bit accomplished, my first action is raising my hand and slapping her ass hard. I watch as Caveira's ass jiggle with each slap. I give it a squeeze aswell. The Brazilian then spreads her pussy, then saying "Go for it". I move my head in, licking every bit of goodness. Then, heaven is taken away from me, and I am given something better. Caveira puts her pussy above my dick and lands on it, causing her to moan on contact. After getting her bearings straight, Caveira starts to move on her own accord. I begin moaning as Caveira moves up and down, her ass jiggling with each move. "I'm gonna cum!" I scream and after that comment, the fierce woman gets off me. "I'll be back, no touching yourself!" With that, Caveira starts to move twoard her closet, bending over, inspecting something. Her fine ass and dripping pussy are exposed. I resist hard, gripping my hand back from the temptation, but an idea runs through my head. I get up, going to the closet, poising my dick infront of her entrance. Suddenly, I feel Caveira's force pushing me back to the bed. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I told you to stay put and you do this? Well, i'll show you what happens when you take aadvantage of me!" For the next hour, Caveira gives me a blowjob, stopping whenever I am about to cum. After begging constantly I finally cum leaving me exhausted. Caveira lays on the bed, toying with herself. I get up and walk to the door, but Caveira stops me and says "You did good, feel free to stop by any time. Also, take a look in my closet." I walk twoard her

closet, peer inside and I get hard


End file.
